Cycle/DM-36 to DM-39
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DM-36 to DM-39. DM-36 Psychic Shock A cycle of Psychic Creatures with a Super Rare and Uncommon Rarity. * — Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon and Diana, Temporal Brave * — Luna Allegre, Temporal Tower and Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman * — Rumble, Temporal Sage and April, Temporal Gunprincess * — Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and O'Flame, Temporal Djinn * — Japan, Temporal Enforcer and Kaiman, Temporal Flower A cycle of evolution creatures that evolve on their respective civilizations "Soul" ability. *file:holysoul.gif Holy Soul — Shinran, the Awakener *file:magicsoul.gif Magic Soul — Legendary Amphibious *file:evilsoul.gif Evil Soul — Jack Liger, the Endless Abyss *file:kungfusoul.gif Kung Fu Soul — Valtyson, Fierce Armor *file:wildsoul.gif Wild Soul — Super Terradragon Jayanagi A cycle of spells that cost 1. * — Tulk’s Spirit Reel * — Guard Grip * — Bloody Cross * — Tailspin Slash * — Rolling Snowman A cycle of Hyperspatial Spells that cost 5. * — Hyperspatial Shiny Hole * — Hyperspatial Energy Hole * — Hyperspatial Revive Hole * — Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole * — Hyperspatial Faerie Hole A cycle of creatures with the Chain ability, each costing 1 less mana than the next card, as well as being feature in its artwork. They were all illustrated by Katora. *Pelori Hat *Aqua Jester Loupe *Tararira Crawler *Fuuma Belarita DM-37 Dark Emperor A cycle of low mana cost Psychic Creatures with the Uncommon Rarity that each feature an allied civilization on their awakened side. * — Untouchable, Temporal Hero / Untouchable Powered, the Awakened Protean * — Martini, Temporal Dancer / Julia Matina, the Awakened Diva * — Kill, Temporal Brawler / Severance, the Awakened Giant * — Jon, Temporal Explorer / Jonjo Jon, the Awakened Adventurer A cycle of Hyperspatial Spells that cost 3. * — Hyperspatial Surprise Hole * — Hyperspatial Extra Hole * — Hyperspatial Kill Hole * — Hyperspatial Powered Hole DM-38 Angelic Wars A cycle of creatures that feature "Temporal Foundation" in their name that put a psychic creature of certain civilizations from the hyperspatial zone into the battle zone when they are destroyed. * — Asphal, Spirit Knight of the Temporal Foundation: Light and Darkness * — Yanus Crawler, of the Temporal Foundation: Water and Fire * — Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation: Light and Darkness * — Rikabu Yanus, Researcher of the Temporal Foundation: Water and Fire * — Dimension Horn, of the Temporal Foundation: Nature A cycle of creatures with file:magicsoul.gif Magic Soul and file:kungfusoul.gif Kung Fu Soul that trigger their abilities when entering and leaving the battle zone. * — Doskoi Firststar * — Red Scorpion, Electro-mech * — Ribbity Frog * — Wine Red Dragoon DM-39 Psychic Splash A cycle of creatures that were the final battle in the Cross Shock season of the Duel Masters Anime. *Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened *Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened A cycle of creatures that joined together to defeat Diabolos in the Duel Masters Cross Shock season of the Duel Masters Anime. They were each used by one of the protagonists of the series. * — Five Star, Temporal Luck: Hakuoh * — G Hogan, Temporal Star: Mimi Tasogare * — Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier: Kyoshiro Kokujo * — GENJI Double Cross, Temporal Swordsman: Shobu Kirifuda * — Kankuro, Temporal Actor: George Kamamoto A cycle of creatures that can tap themselves and 4 or 5 other cards in the mana zone instead of attacking in order to put various Psychic Creatures from the hyperspatial zone into the battle zone. * — Tulk SP, * — Ribbity SP * — Dark Strike SP * — Reppi SP Aini * — Princess Cub SP A cycle of spells that feature "Blaster" in their name, each named after a Psychic Creature. * — Five Star Blaster * — Hogan Blaster * — Ganveet Blaster * — GENJI Blaster * — Kankuro Blaster Category:Cycles